Akira (Shin Megami Tensei IV)
|englishva = }} Akira is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile Shin Megami Tensei IV There are three versions of him, depending on which version of Tokyo he resides. In all of them, though, his big sister was taken by the Angels and put in the cocoon 25 years ago. The White gave visions to the Akiras of Blasted and Infernal Tokyo and selected them to be Flynn's guide in each world to show him what kind of Tokyo would have come to pass if Flynn's past incarnation had chosen the path of Law, resulting in the Blasted Tokyo, or the path of Chaos, resulting in the Infernal Tokyo. After completing the quest to obtain the remote control of Yamato Perpetual Reactor in either alternate world, both Akiras reveal their aspiration to reshape Tokyo with the opposite ideal. This is reinforced by the theme of Chaos from Shin Megami Tensei II played in Blasted Tokyo and the theme of Law from Shin Megami Tensei played in Infernal Tokyo. The tendency of humans' will to seek the opposite ideal in the world governed by one extreme ideal is what the White intends to show Flynn in order to sway his decision. Blasted Tokyo Akira The first Akira that Flynn, Walter and Jonathan meet is one of the few survivors of Blasted Tokyo, who lives in Shinjuku's Underground Shelter and has a scar on the side of his face. This Akira acts as a leader of the survivors, although officially Kiyoharu fills that position. He had a dream of White ones who told him of the arrival of the Samurai. At first he thought it was a dream until he saw the remote to the Yamato Perpetual Reactor in his hand and asks for the Samurai to kill Pluto in exchange for the remote for the sake of the people who believed in God, but were not chosen by him. He gives them data on Blasted Tokyo and Pluto's Soldiers when they agree, by pulling out a Demonica and transferring the data. He fought demons when he was younger alongside Kiyoharu, but Pluto's poison infected him years ago and now he is too weak to fight against it. He gives them the remote when they defeat Pluto, and is prepared for the inevitable rush of demons from the Expanse. He has come to accept the beliefs that someone once spread in the past of demons being the embodiments of desire and that they should live in harmony, knowing that the people need passion in their life to help rebuild Tokyo. Akira decides to name the new land the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado out of respect for the Samurai and that stories will be passed down of their deeds for generations, saying goodbye to the Messiahs. Going back in and talking to him will have him mention he has found a life of chaos and joy in the world created through God's order and that he should thank Kiyoharu for summoning the three Messiahs. Later, in the Ancient One of the Sun DLC, he is met again when revisiting Blasted Tokyo. He explains that the remnants of civilization have all but crumbled due to God sending a new endbringer to exterminate all of humanity's remaining forces after Pluto's destruction: the Ancient of Days. The survivors holed up in the last structure that could sustain them, Pluto Castle. However, shortly aftert Flynn's return, the Ancient strikes at Pluto Castle, and Akira sends Flynn to do battle with the entity as he coordinates the Castle's evacuation. Shortly later, he returns for Kiyoharu, who briefly engaged the Ancient in a manic conversation. As Kiyoharu reels from the revelation that they were indeed not meant to survive according to God's plan, Akira manages to pull him out so Flynn can finish off the divine avatar. As the Ancient falls, the Cocoons which once took the Lord's chosen return to the skies above Blasted Tokyo, and God speaks to Akira and Flynn, and tells them their actions are meaningless, as the world's fate will not be swayed. Akira promises to seek coexistence with the new humanity and again thanks Flynn. Should the mission be undertaken before traveling to Blasted Tokyo, Akira will address Flynn as Messiah. He will also refer to the events of Pluto's death, which will confuse Burroughs. No matter if this is done, Akira will take Flynn to Pluto Castle, where the normal flow of the DLC will resume. Infernal Tokyo Akira The Akira of this world is a Demonoid and became one to gain the power to fight. His sister rotted away in the cocoon made by the angels since it took too long to make a entrance into it once they were killed, with Demonoids suspecting his desiring to become King of Tokyo as a way to avenge her death. He usually goes shopping by scouring through trash at Shinjuku and tends to visit his sister's grave when he goes. He likes to brag when he's drunk about setting his followers up in central Tokyo and is known for keeping his promises even if he doesn't have the strength to back them up. He gives Jonathan the nickname "goody-two-shoes" and Walter "bad boy" after meeting them. He asks the Samurai where they are from, deciding he doesn't care after being told. Learning of the prophecy about intruders who could slay the King of Tokyo, Kenji, he decides that they are the ones in the prophecy and asks for their aid in slaying Kenji in exchange for a hint to the remote at a later time. Akira warns that Kenji is very strong and that they need weapons to wipe him out, mentioning that Shinjuku northwest is a town he wants to take by defeating the one in charge. He calls himself the Future King of Tokyo and even uses the title when giving quests. He uses his smartphone to upload a map of Tokyo to their gauntlets and then joins the group. He tells the other Demonoids that they are his special guests. Akira attempts to pay the Vetala guard there to get by, this time using his teeth, but his scheme is thwarted by Walter stating his goal, leading him to cowardly hide behind the Samurai as they fight the demon. He brags after Vetala's defeat and admits that the Samurai are good. He introduces himself to Mahamayuri, and tells him they've come to beat him, but says he'll be facing the Samurai instead of him. Akira is happy upon Mahamayuri's defeat and that he is now the boss of Shinjuku, while his gang won't have to live in the Counter-Demon Force base anymore and lets the Samurai know they can use the city whenever they want. Afterwards he says they really are the Messiahs and that he had a dream of a white world, where the White tell him of coming Messiahs who would seek the remote. Akira realizes they want to return to their own world and tells them that he knows he doesn't have any power, which will mean he'll be killed off in no time. He lets them know that Kenji can be found at Camp Ichigaya and the remote will be with him, deciding to go on ahead as he'll meet them there. When they meet up at Camp Ichigaya he reveals his reason for becoming King of Tokyo, seeking to make a place where everyone is equal, regardless of being strong or weak, even though he also admits that rules aren't his thing. He then leaves the Camp and heads back for Kasumigaseki. He reveals after the fight against Kenji that he became a Demonoid to fight since he lost his sister, but came to realize that the world needs a bit of order in it after becoming one and tells them not to worry as he has everything under control as the new King of Tokyo. Later, in the "The Eternal Youth" DLC, he is confronted by Sanat, and confronted and cornered by his Demonoid subjects, who demand he destroy the gigantic monster. Flynn's return to Infernal Tokyo forces him to once again rely on the Samurai's prowess to eradicate the problem. After witnessing Flynn's battle with Sanat, he complains about how being the King is harder than he originally thought, and briefly flirts with the idea of asking Flynn to remain in Infernal Tokyo. He is, however, interrupted by the Demonoids, who, impressed with how he apparently dealt with Sanat, are convinced to pledge their support to Akira and his plan. Akira hesitates to conceal the truth, but before he can announce it, Flynn has been teleported away by the White. Should the DLC mission be undertaken before arriving at Infernal Tokyo, a slightly different series of events will unfold. When met, Akira will confusedly mention he thought Flynn had left that world after defeating Kenji. This also confuses Burroughs, who will announce that she has no log entries of a fight against a demon named as such, after which Akira will drag Flynn to a shelter, where the events of the mission will resume. Third Akira It is implied that the Akira of the Tokyo the Samurai came from is in fact King Aquila of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, as Akira had gone up to the surface to save his sister and Aquila was one of the Unclean Ones that was not chosen by God. Despite being a young boy five years after the ceiling was formed, he was already using the Demon Summoning Program and had met Fujiwara, telling him of his goal to go up above and save his sister. This Akira successfully breached Naraku and pledged loyalty to the Angels. Thus, he sealed Naraku, cutting off communications between Mikado and Tokyo. To ensure both regions would remain successfully separated, he set the Minotaur as a guard between the Fifth Stratum of Naraku and the Emergency Scaffolding of the Sky Tower. It is unknown exactly when he died, as even in the events of the past of the DLC missions Clipped Wings and Clipped Wings 2, Mastema indicates Aquila was already dead. His special demon, Tyrant Aeshma, is kept safe as data by Mastema, and given as an additional prize for finishing both Clipped Wings Challenge Quests. Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse It is revealed in the game that Nanashi is the reincarnation of Akira. Bits and pieces of Akira's life are revealed through dreams the young Hunter Cadet has, and like his Infernal and Blasted Incarnations, he was affiliated with Flynn's previous self, having even witnessed him draw Masakado's sword and merge with him to protect Tokyo, albeit at the expense of his own life. After breaching Naraku and entering the Firmament, they were quickly set upon by the Archangels, whom the citizens of Tokyo came to quickly refer to as the "angels of death." They were eventually pushed back into Naraku, though Gabriel made them an offer; those who were willing could stay in the Firmament, but would have no access to any technology, meaning they would have to live in a Stone Age. Many elected to leave, and others to stay. However, Akira had other ideas. He conspired with Fujiwara and Skins to find a way to bring the people of Mikado, and the future citizens of the Firmament, together. To do this, Akira would feign allegiance to the Angels while subtly using them for his own gain. When the plan was settled, the three parted ways, and while Akira made his work to bring the people of what would soon become the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado together, his comrades would form the Hunter Association and try to bring the people of Tokyo together. Ultimately, however, he was killed, most likely by the angels, corrolating with the events of the "Clipped Wings" DLC of Shin Megami Tensei IV. His death would be avenged, however, by Flynn and Mastema when they seal the Archangels away, all save for Gabriel, who would take on the guise of Gabby. To many people within Tokyo, Akira was remembered as a traitor, having chosen to stay in Mikado, and later, becoming the first monarch to rule the newborn kingdom. On a side note, Akira's Demonica, or "Gauntlet" was left behind, and according to one of the priests, no one has ever been able to activate it, except for Nanashi, due to him being Akira's reincarnation. In a way, it represents Nanashi's link to his past life. Should the player pursue the Massacre Route, however, Dagda destroys it, claiming that it is now worthless junk as Nanashi has effectively cut off all ties to his past. Trivia *According to the artbook, Akira is destined to build the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and become a king no matter the route. Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Characters